zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda : A Link Between Worlds
The Legend of Zelda : A Link Between Worlds (ゼルダの伝説 神々のトライフォース 2 Zeruda no Densetsu Kamigami no Toraifōsu 2) est le nom du 17° jeu de la série, sorti sur Nintendo 3DS. Il est sorti le 22 novembre 2013, en Europe et Etats-Unis, le lendemain (23 novembre) en Australie et le 26 décembre au Japon. Largement inspiré de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, il se situe dans le même univers, avec un character-design et des objets similaires, et est un jeu en vue de dessus. L'histoire et les donjons sont cependant totalement inédits, même si l'on retrouve, des ennemis et boss classiques d'A Link to the Past, tel le Moldorm géant ou les soldats. Placement dans la chronologie La chronologie de la série est dévoilée dans l'ouvrage Hyrule Historia. Or, le jeu est sorti après la parution d'Hyrule Historia et n'y est donc pas répertorié. Eiji Aonuma, le producteur du jeu, a déclaré que A Link Between Worlds se déroulait après A Link to the Past et toutes ses suites (c'est à dire les oracles et Link's Awakening, donc officiellement après Link's Awakening) et avant The Legend of Zelda.Interview d'Eiji Aonuma : https://www.puissance-zelda.com/news/2013/10/5623-Les_reponses_dAonuma_sur_A_Link_Between_Worlds Synopsis Aujourd'hui, une menace pèse sur le pays d'Hyrule : un sorcier du nom de Yuga est à la recherche des descendants des sept sages pour les transformer en tableaux et les faire disparaître. Mais dans quel but ? Notre héros, Link, croise le chemin de Yuga au sanctuaire et observe avec horreur Célès, la fille du prêtre descendante des sages, se faire transformer en tableau. Alors qu'il attaque Yuga, Link perd connaissance. Il se réveille chez lui et fait la connaissance de Lavio, un marchand ambulant, qui lui donne un bracelet apparemment sans valeur... En discutant avec l'anciens du village, Link découvre les plans diaboliques de Yuga et s'attaque au sorcier maléfique au palais de l'Est, ce qui lui vaut d'être transformé en tableau à son tour. Tout à coup, le mystérieux bracelet de Lavio absorbe le sort de Yuga et rend à Link son apparence normale, tout en lui conférant le pouvoir de se transformer en dessin vivant à volonté! Mais Yuga n'a pas dit son dernier mot... il scelle le château d'Hyrule et disparaît dans un autre monde ! Seule la puissance des sept sages pourra triompher d'un tel sortilège. Link se lance alors dans une aventure rythmée par les combats, les énigmes et l'exploration pour libérer les sages pris au piège... et sauver Hyrule. Histoire L'histoire débute lors d'un cauchemar de notre jeune héros Link, le montrant essoufflé face à une grande créature ténébreuse qui semble être remplie d'une puissance maléfique. Link se verra être réveillé par le jeune fils d'un forgeron, Guly, qui vient alors le prévenir qu'il est de nouveau en retard à son travail, et qu'il va recevoir le sermon de son père. Peu après, au lieu de son travail, Link se retrouve alors confronté à son patron suite à son nouveau retard. Durant ce temps, la patronne remarque que le capitaine de la garde royale, qui venait tout juste de partir de la forge, a oublié son épée. Ainsi, Link se voit charger de la lui ramener. À son arrivée face au sanctuaire, un événement inattendu se produit. Une jeune femme du nom de Céles, sœur et fille du prêtre de ce lieu, se met soudainement à crier, et l'entrée du lieu se verrouille aussitôt, bloquant l'accès à Link. Malgré tout, Link trouve le moyen d'entrer dans le sanctuaire par un passage secret, et il assistera alors à la transformation de sœur Céles en tableau, par un magicien nommé Yuga. Link tente d'arrêter Yuga, mais il se voit vite vaincu par celui-ci et perd connaissance. Secouru par un étrange marchand ambulant, du nom de Lavio, Link reprend connaissance chez lui. Lavio lui demande de l'héberger en échange il lui louera des objets (comme par exemple des bombes, un arc, un grappin, etc...) qui seront très utiles pour son aventure, et lui donne en remerciement un bracelet apparemment sans valeur. Suite à ces événements, Link va au château d'Hyrule pour informer la princesse sur ce qui s'est passé. Il est d'abord accueillit par Impa la nourrice de la princesse Zelda avant d'ensuite la rencontrer pour la première fois. Celle-ci, en le voyant, lui parle d'un rêve similaire a celui que fait Link et reconnait en lui quelque chose de spécial et lui offre son pendentif qui se révélera être le pendentif du courage. Zelda lui demande d'aller voir le doyen du village Cocorico, maître Sahashrala pour en apprendre d'avantage. Lorsque Link apprend les plans de Yuga d'enlever les sept Sages pour ressusciter Ganon, il se lance à la poursuite de Yuga en essayant de l’empêcher de kidnapper un autre Sage, Asphar, en vain car Yuga le transforme en peinture malgré l’intervention du jeune héros. Par la suite, Link affronte Yuga, et se fait changer en peinture. Alors que tous semble fini, le bracelet de Lavio absorbe le sort et lui confère mais le pouvoir de se déplacer sur les murs sous forme de peinture. Pendant ce temps, Yuga scelle l'entrée du château d'Hyrule avec un puissant sort que seul la lame purificatrice de l'épée de Légende peut briser. Link va alors chercher les deux pendentifs en plus de celui qu'il a, car leur pouvoir lui permet de mettre la main sur l’épée légendaire. une fois l'épée obtenue il part affronter Yuga au château qui, là encore parvient à s'enfuir par une étrange faille dans le mur emportant avec lui le tableau de la princesse Zelda. Grâce à son nouveau pouvoir, Link entre dans la faille et ressort dans un château similaire à celui d'Hyrule mais plus sombre. Il continu à avancer jusqu'à une salle reculée où il retrouve Yuga en plein rituel, qui ressuscite Ganon avec lequel il fusionne pour être plus puissant. Alors que Yuga sous sa nouvelle forme s'apprête à en finir avec Link, celui-ci est sauvé par Hilda la princesse de ce royaume nommé Lorule. Hilda immobilise momentanément Yuga. Link est ensuite envoyé hors du château, dans le royaume de Lorule, où les habitants n'ont plus aucune joie. Sa quête évolue à ce moment-là: il part libérer les 6 sages faits prisonniers dans 5 donjons de Lorule, et un donjon d'Hyrule. Les sages saufs se réunissent dans le sanctuaire des Sages; lorsque tous les sages ont été sauvés, Link gagne accès au château de Lorule, qui est d'ailleurs le château dans lequel il s'en rendu lors de sa première visite à Lorule. Au terme de toutes les épreuves qui se présentent à lui, Link rejoint finalement Hilda là ou se trouvait Yuga et lui explique la situation de Lorule. En effet, Lorule est en quelque sorte l'alter ego d'Hyrule, il y a bien longtemps donc, Lorule possédait une Triforce semblable à celle d'Hyrule (la pointe du triangle est dirigé vers le bas alors que pour celle d'Hyrule est dirigé vers le haut). Cependant, cette relique sacrée entraîna une guerre qui déchira le pays, l'ancienne famille royal décida alors de détruire l'objet du conflit et de la convoitise ( à l'inverse du royaume d'Hyrule qui lui scella la triforce dans le Saint Royaume pour mettre fin au conflit). Mais cela fût une grosse erreur car sans sa Triforce qui est le pouvoir des dieux, Lorule sombra dans le déclin et se mourra peu à peu. Hilida retira ensuite la Triforce de la sagesse que possédait Zelda, et déclara qu'elle réparerai l'erreur de ses ancêtres en s'appropriant la Trifoce de Zelda. Elle fait ensuite appel à Yuga pour attaquer Link et lui prendre sa Triforce. Cependant, Link parvient à vaincre Yuga une première fois qui,j trahissant Hilda, la transforme également en tableau avant de fusionner avec elle pour s'approprier sa puissance et son morceau de trifoce. Possédant désormais deux fragments de la Triforce, un combat s'en suit. Zelda remet à Link l'arc de lumière, et grâce à celui-ci, il parvient à terrasser Yuga. Laissant Hilda évanouit sur le sol, Link libère Zelda du tableau. Toutefois Hilda reprend ses esprits et s'apprête, bien qu'affaiblit, à en découdre mais est stoppée de justesse par Lavio qui, lorsqu'il enlève sa capuche de lapin, se révèle être l'alter égo de Link appartenant au royaume de Lorule. Lavio parvient à résonner Hilda qui s'excuse auprès de Zelda et de Link et promet de les renvoyer chez eux avec leur Triforce. Hilda consume toute la magie contenue dans le bracelet de Link pour les ramener chez left|150px|Link, avec Zelda et les 7 sageseux. A leurs arrivé, Link et Zelda sont dans le saint royaume où repose la Triforce à nouveau, recomposée. Profitant de cette occasion, Zelda et Link font un vœux en touchant la Triforce. C'est alors que les failles entre Hyrule et Lorule disparaissent. Lorule retrouve la lumière, et une nouvelle Triforce apparaît. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du vœux de Link et Zelda, elle les remercie avant de leur faire ses adieux. Link part ensuite reposer l'épée de Légende dans les bois perdus. Gameplay Link est capable de devenir une peinture murale pour se déplacer sur les murs. Cette faculté est d'ailleurs souvent utilisée. Link peut se rendre à Lorule grâce à cette capacité. Plusieurs objets apparaissent dans le jeu, à savoir le marteau magique, l'arc la baguette de Feu, la baguette de Glace, et plusieurs autres, repris d'A Link to the Past essentiellement. Les objets puisent d'ailleurs dans une barre commune, qui ressemble à la jauge de Magie, mais qui se recharge automatiquement: la jauge d'endurance. Les bombes et flèches apparaissent, mais il n'y a donc pas besoin de les recharger puisque leur utilisation puise dans cette barre d'endurance. Les objets sont en location à la boutique de Lavio, et Link peut s'y rendre pour choisir les objets qu'il veut équiper. En ce qui concerne les attaques, cet opus ne se veut extravagant: Link attaque en donnant des coups d'épée simples, et il a également accès à son rayon de Vie quand sa vie est pleine, et à l'attaque Circulaire et attaque tourbillon. L'écran supérieur de la console montre le jeu principal, tandis ce que l'écran tactile indique le nombre de rubis, la carte du jeu, les objets assignés à "X" et "Y". Il est possible de les utiliser à l'aide du stylet, ou en utilisant les boutons correspondants. Un mode supplémentaire, plus difficile, se débloque également, après que le jeu ait été terminé. Univers La carte est la même que celle d'A Link to the Past à quelques différences près, mais le gameplay, les énigmes, et les donjons sont tous radicalement différents. Notamment, la montagne de la mort de Lorule a été complètement refaite, ainsi que le Mont Hébra (équivalent de la montagne de la Mort, à Hyrule). En outre, si on retrouve des emplacements et noms de donjons similaires entre les deux versions, ceux-ci n'ont rien à voir entre eux. On retrouve d'avantage d'énigmes basées sur les éléments: notamment, on retrouve un donjon axé sur le vent, un autre sur les ténèbres (et l'absence de lumière), et un autre sur l'eau et le déplacement d'eau. Chronologiquement, le jeu se place quelques temps après les événements d'A Link to the Past. L'antagoniste principal est une sorte de bouffon, du nom de Yuga, qui a la faculté de se plaquer aux murs, comme Link, et qui est également capable de transformer les gens en tableau, comme le Roi Boo dans Luigi's Mansion. Listes Personnages Boss Ennemis Donjons Objets Traductions Glitches Crédits Musiques Galerie Artworks Link ALBW.png|Le premier artwork de Link, présenté à l'E3 2013. Link2_ALBW.png|Artwork de Link. Artwork_Plaine_Hyrule_ALBW.jpg|Artwork présentant les différents protagonistes et antagonistes. Artwork Yuga Link ALBW.jpg|Artwork de Yuga et Link en plein combat. Link hélice ALBW.png|Link qui utilise la baguette des Tornades. Zelda ALBW.png|La princesse Zelda. Hilda.png|La princesse Hilda. Lavio.png|Artwork de Lavio. Yuga.png|Artwork de Yuga. Artwork Ganon 2 ALBW.png|Artwork de Ganon. Link enfant ALBW.png|Artwork de Guly. Famille Forgeron ALBW.png|Artwork de la famille du forgeron. Aëline.png|Artwork d'Aëline. Célès.png|Célès. 7_Sages_ALBW.png|Les 7 sages réunis. Artwork_Epée_de_Légende_ALBW.jpg|Artwork de l'épée de légende. Peinture 1 ALBW.jpg|Une peinture qui représente une bataille. Peinture 2 ALBW.jpg|Plusieurs sages. Peinture 3 ALBW.jpg|La princesse Zelda et Ganon. Peinture 4 ALBW.jpg|Link qui combat Ganon. Peinture 5 ALBW.jpg|Link et la princesse Zelda. Screenshot ALBW intro.jpg|Image d'introduction du jeu. Screen Buzz Blob ALttP2.png|Link et plusieurs Blob Buzz. Screen Buzz Blob épée ALttP2.png|Link en train de vaincre un Blob Buzz à l'épée. Fichier:Zelda_3DS.jpg|Link en train de vaincre un Blob Buzz à l'arc. Screen Donjon ALttP2.png|L'un des donjons, qui comporte des blocs taupe et des Terrorpins sous la grille. Screen Pion ALttP2.png|Link sur la plateforme précédente, avec des Pion. Screen Stalfos ALttP2.png|Link et plusieurs Stalfos. Screen Link Papier ALttP2.png|Link qui se transforme en feuille de papier. Fichier:Moldorm Boss ALBW.png|Link et le Moldorm géant. ALBW Tektite.png|Une Tektite. Princesse Zelda ALBW.jpg|La princesse Zelda. Trailer Références Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Catégorie:Spoiler